


You're the Word I'm Looking For

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Artists, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Writers, artists!minhyuk, changkhyuk rise, writer!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Up-and-coming novelist Im Changkyun can often be found lazing about one room of the apartment or another, typing away furiously on his laptop. His roommate, Minhyuk, can always be found sketching not too far off. Throughout their days together, the two grow closer than either could have ever expected.





	You're the Word I'm Looking For

The whisper of a pencil scraping against paper fills the room, accompanied by an almost manic clacking of a keyboard. Minhyuk stares scrutinizingly at the sketch forming on his notepad, his eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully. He glances up for a second’s reprieve from the monochrome face staring back at him, silently demanding to be finished as soon as possible, to check on his roommate’s current state.

Changkyun, his utterly adorable dongsaeng, is staring at the screen of his white MacBook, expressionless. His fingers pause, just hovering over the keys, and his head snaps up. His eyes scan the empty air before him, and he pulls his hands away from the laptop. He begins gesticulating at nothing in particular, his fingers clenching as if he were grasping at straws. Minhyuk’s knowing chuckle brings the younger’s gaze to him, and Changkyun pouts in dismay.

“Hyung, what’s that word for when you believe someone way too easily. You know, like Hyungwon-hyung? Like, there’s a simple way to put it, but…” Minhyuk chuckles again, smirking at the typical question.

“You mean ‘gullible’?”

“That’s it!”

Changkyun quickly returns his focus to the digitized screen, clacking away with renewed vigor as a brilliant smile blazes across his chubby cheeks. Minhyuk watches his dongsaeng for a moment too long as he goes on and on, his own work completely forgotten as he becomes enraptured by the sight of the younger so passionate about his work.

The younger looks up after a few moments, giving his hyung a grateful smile. It’s enough to shake Minhyuk out of his daze, and he turns his attention back to the sketch with a sigh.

 

After countless hours, Changkyun finally looks up from his computer screen once more. He looks around confusedly at the darkness, noting the city skyline shining in through the nearby window instead of the sunlight. He looks down to the time display at the corner of his screen, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth at seeing how late it is.

He heaves a breath, deciding that’s enough work for today and saving and closing his document with a tone of finality. He shuts his laptop and sets it aside, standing with a popping back. He stretches his arms high towards the ceiling, and glances over to the place he’d last seen his roommate. The older is still there, curled up in the armchair, his sketchpad lying on his thighs. He’s scrunched up in the chair, the stillest the younger ever sees him, his breaths coming out even and slow.

Changkyun chuckles fondly, and he tiptoes out of the room. He’s careful not to wake him, as he knows Minhyuk wouldn’t be particularly happy about that. He returns only a second later with a fluffy blanket in hand. He spreads it out over the older man, a weary, affectionate gaze on him as Changkyun then backs out of the room and shuts off the light.

He crawls into his own bed after taking a quick shower, thinking of all he’s managed to get done so far. He’s almost finished with completing his manuscript, and the mere thought gives him chills. The culmination of all these months of hard work and sleepless nights. All that’s left now is two more chapters. Well, that and the dedications page.

Honestly, out of all that’s left, that single page has been giving him the most trouble. He just isn’t sure of who he should thank. His family, yes, but should there be anyone else?

 _Hyung definitely deserves something_ , he thinks as he stares up at the ceiling unblinkingly. His roommate has assured him that a free, signed copy of the novel that’s sure to make it big is enough for him, but Changkyun just knows he has to give something more. Minhyuk has been indescribably supportive throughout all this, and he deserves more… much more than Changkyun feels he could possibly give him.

 

The next morning, Minhyuk awakens with a wicked crick in his neck. He forces himself to straighten up, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders falling off with the movement. He stands as he looks around in a daze, blinking unevenly. Judging by the sunlight filling the room, he’s just slept in that insipid chair… all night… again.

God, he really ought to stop doing that. It just wreaks havoc on his back.

He shuffles around the living room, casting a look at the clock in the hall. His stomach grumbles at seeing it’s ten a.m., and he quietly makes his way to the kitchen. He opens the top cabinet and pulls down the coffee. After preparing the staple of any morning in his and Changkyun’s lives, he looks around the kitchen.

Minhyuk catches sight of a bunch of bananas then, frowning confusedly. He must’ve bought them on some sort of whim, as he never usually bothers to buy fruit… Maybe Kihyun had been on the phone with him, as his same-age friend is always nagging him about he and Changkyun eat like kids in their first year of college. Yeah, that’s probably it.

It’s always easier to understand odd actions when it’s Kihyun’s fault.

Oh well, it doesn’t matter. Now it just means he can make himself and his dongsaeng banana pancakes. With whipped cream. And syrup. And omelets.

He chuckles, a plan now forming in his mind for what to make himself and his Changkyunnie.

 

Changkyun wakes up to the delicious smell of food drifting into his room. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes before standing with a long sigh. He leaves his room in a hoodie with sleeves that swallow his hands whole and sweat pants, his wire-rim glasses slightly askew on his nose. He comes to the kitchen to find Minhyuk setting the small circular table with towering stacks of starchy, sweet, banana-filled goodness.

A sleepy grin pulls at his features. As if hearing him, Minhyuk glances up, and he hums at seeing the younger.

“Good morning, Kyunnie~” Minhyuk greets, taking his normal seat at the table. Changkyun nods in response, going to his own seat. He picks up a fork and cuts into the pancakes, stuffing the oversized bite passed his lips and into his chubby cheeks. Minhyuk watches, an affectionate light to his eyes, before cutting into his own serving.

Just another perfect morning for the two roommates.


End file.
